disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ringmaster
The Ringmaster is the main antagonist in Disney's 1941 film Dumbo. As his name suggests, he is the head honcho of the circus in which most of the film takes place. Background Personality The Ringmaster is a stereotypical showman and businessman, with his main objective being to put on a decent, and entertaining show for profit. While an average and human agenda, his manner of doing so is extremely dubious, with several moments throughout the film hinting at the Ringmaster's nature behind closed doors. According to the undervalued roustabouts, the Ringmaster is an abusive figure, forcing his crew to work through harsh conditions, all the while spewing derogatory, and even racist names. His treatment of the animals (specifically the elephants) is also an indication of the Ringmaster's cruelty, as he carelessly has them perform impossible and life-threatening stunts as a means to draw in box office revenue. According to animation historian John Canemaker, this was purposefully done, as Dumbo has a cynical outlook on the traveling circus industry, highlighting how the entire setup is nothing more than a cheap, often sadistic illusion.Dumbo: Big Top Edition DVD commentary Appearances ''Dumbo He is first seen when the train named Casey Junior is all loaded and ready to go, and shouts "All aboard!" and the train whistles back "All aboard! Let's go!". He is seen again leading the circus parade. When some mean kids start to make fun of Dumbo's big ears, Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo's mother, starts attacking them to protect her baby. However, the Ringmaster, not knowing she was provoked, tries to stop her, only to be splashed into Dumbo's barrel where he takes a bath in. Furious, the Ringmaster has the "mad elephant" locked up in a cage. Later, he talks to his assistant Joe about a pachyderm pyramid, but has no clue what his climax will be. Timothy the Mouse, who (along with Dumbo) heard this, convinces the Ringmaster in his sleep to make Dumbo the climax so that Mrs. Jumbo can be let out. The next day, the Ringmaster puts the act into use, but Dumbo trips over his ears and causes the pyramid to fall, setting off a catastrophic chain of events which leads to the tent itself falling down and leaving the Ringmaster disappointed at the disaster that resulted from his big idea. Seeing no other use for Dumbo, he teams the little elephant with the clowns so to give him a role without causing anything disastrous. During a show in which Dumbo jumps off a higher building, he sees Dumbo soar over the crowd. He points in amazement to see something he never saw before. He receives his comeuppance via public humiliation, as Dumbo uses his ability to fly by running the Ringmaster in a water-filled barrel (echoing what Mrs. Jumbo did earlier) then throwing one of the clowns' elephant mask atop his rear. Though he isn't seen again, the Ringmaster finally makes Dumbo the main star of his circus, gives Dumbo his own train car, and best of all, lets Mrs. Jumbo out of solitary confinement. Live-action appearances Dumbo In the Tim Burton remake, it has been confirmed that the Ringmaster will be played by Danny DeVito and be named Max Medici. Video games Disney's Villains' Revenge In the video game, the Ringmaster, and several other Disney Villains, plan on stealing the endings of their respective stories, and altering them so that they may get the happily ever after. The Ringmaster alters the story of Dumbo and forces the baby elephant to perform nonstop. He also alters the circus' overall look, making it seem like a horror film-esqe area. However, thanks to Jiminy Cricket and Mrs. Jumbo, the circus, and Dumbo, is saved. In the climax of the game, he and the other villains attempt to stop the player and Jiminy from restoring the stories by each taking one of the happy ending pages. He is defeated when the player uses the book containing the stories as a shield. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort While not appearing physically, the Ringmaster serves as the spokesperson for the ''Casey Jr. Circus Train, providing guests with the typical safety and tidbit lines normally given by cast members, albeit in his thick accent. Tokyo Disney Resort For a period of time, the Ringmaster appeared as a walkaround character during the daytime parade Jubilation!, in Tokyo Disneyland. References Gallery es:El Maestro de Ceremonias Category:Dumbo characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Circus performers Category:Italian characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Live-action characters Category:Bosses